Fly Away
by xXMoonlightXImperfectionsxX
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED 6-23-13] Sakura Haruno, an abused child, finds a blue bird inured. She heals and takes care of it. What happens if the blue bird was really a human by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? Can Sasuke save Sakura but most of all can he save himself? SasuSaku Slight NaruSaku
1. Leap of Faith

- - -

- - -

Chapter 1: Leap of Faith

- - -

-"Sakura Haruno, come up here please." The teacher motioned. A young girl of twelve sauntered up to the teacher's desk.

-"Yes ma'am?" She asked. The teacher waited until all the students were out of the class. She cleared her throat and held up a test with an 'F' marked on it.

-"Can you please tell me why you failed this quiz especially after we reviewed this whole thing for weeks?" The teachers.

-"Gomen Kurenai-sensei, but I just didn't have enough time to study." Sakura answered fiddling around with her ragged dress. Kurenai eyes for a moment and then sighed.

-"Please do better, you're on the verge of failing the year."

-"Yes." Sakura bowed at her teacher and then left out the door. A boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes stood near the door waiting for her.

-"What was that all about, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

-"Nothing Naruto-kun, just something about my test." Sakura answered forcing a smile upon her pasty face.

-"Ok then," He mumbled. "Come on, let's go to lunch." Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to the cafeteria. Sakura winced at the loud noise of chattering filling up the whole cafeteria. Naruto grabbed a seat and Sakura grabbed one as well. She brushed away some strands of her pink locks away from her face. Her sea green eye searched throughout the crowd for someone.

-"I can't wait to eat my ramen!" Naruto exclaimed taking out his lunchbox. Sakura only sat there looking down at her hands that withheld some cuts. Naruto noticed.

-"Don't you have any lunch, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

-"No, I just don't feel hungry." Sakura said in her soft voice.

-"You haven't had a lunch for weeks now! How can you not be hungry? You're just plain skin and bones!" Naruto cried out.

-"I already ate a lot at home." Sakura answered with a shrug. The truth was that she didn't actually eat anything at all. She had no lunch because she had no money and she wasn't allowed to take food out of the house.

-"Here." Naruto handed Sakura a granola bar.

-"What? No, I couldn't!" Sakura said.

-"Nonsense! I don't mind, you need something to eat." Sakura hesitantly took the granola bar. She tore off the wrapper and took a small bite. She was really tempted to just scarf the whole thing down but she didn't want to seem like she had no manners.

-"Aw man, I just remembered that we had math homework last night! Sakura-chan, did you do it?" Naruto asked. Sakura swallowed the last bit of the granola bar.

-"Sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't get to it last night. I…was busy." Sakura lied.

-"Aw man! Kakashi-sensei is totally going to get mad!" Naruto groaned. Sakura giggled for a moment but then stopped when she saw a group of kids her age walking up to her table. Sakura gulped. She knew they wanted to tease her, like everyday.

-"Hey Pinky!" A brown-headed boy sneered.

-"Nice dress? Where'd you get it? The garbage can?" Most of the kids began laughing.

-"Lay off Neji!" Naruto yelled.

-"Make me!" Neji mocked.

-"He's not worth it, Neji. He's just as stupid as Freak Show over here." A blonde said. Sakura mumbled something. Her eyes were downcast.

-"What's that Pinky? I couldn't hear you. " A girl with two buns for hairstyle asked.

-"My name is Sakura." Sakura said louder.

-"Your point? You're still a freak."

-"Shut up Ino!" Naruto growled. Ino only yawned.

-"Guys, this is getting boring. Let's go."

-"Right with you Shikamaru." Neji said.

-"Later Freak Shows." Tenten yelled running off with Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

-"I hate those guys!" Naruto growled clenching his fists. Sakura patted Naruto's shoulders.

-"It's fine. Who cares what they think?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and then smiled.

-"Yeah, you're right." Naruto chuckled. Sakura smiled back at him.

-"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved. Naruto waved back.

-"Later Sakura-chan!" He yelled as he ran the other direction to his home. Sakura watched his retreating figure and then turned to her direction. She walked in a slow pace. Her home was near a creek and Sakura loved to walk by it and watch the fish swim by.

-"Father needs dinner tonight so I better go to the market soon." Sakura said as she climbed the rocks that blocked her way home. Sakura coughed a few times so she wrapped her arms around herself. It was pretty silent from where she was. A few birds chirped and Sakura heard the water streaming down the creek. She saw her home straight ahead of her. She wished that home wasn't so close. Sakura entered her house.

-"I'm home." She mumbled sullenly. She hung her backpack on the wall and remembered to put her shoes outside. The house was quiet except for the sound of a television turned on in the living room. Sakura walked into the living room.

-"I'm home, Father." She whispered bowing her head.

-"Whatever, get my dinner ready." He grunted. Sakura nodded and walked into the kitchen. She put on her apron and got a pot ready. Sakura set the table for her father. As she did that a woman walked into the room. Her hair was messy, she was wearing a robe, and her eyes were red. She also held a cigarette in her hand along with a baby sucking on a bottle of milk.

-"Here, he's been bugging all morning." She grumbled passing the baby to Sakura.

-"Yes Mother." Sakura bowed. The woman rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. Then baby played around with Sakura's hair.

-"You must be hungry, aren't you, Inari?" Sakura asked. Inari only blinked his black eyes. Sakura smiled and set him down in his highchair. As the soup was heating up Sakura fed her baby brother some baby food. Inari ate some of it but then he would just let the food drip from his mouth. Sakura wiped it off with a napkin. A timer then went off.

-"Ah, the soup is ready." Sakura poured the soup into a bowl and set it on the table. Sakura grabbed Inari and put him in his playpen. Sakura walked back to the living room.

-"Dinner is ready, Father." She informed and then went back to the kitchen. She heard her Father get up from the couch and his heavy footsteps leading to the kitchen. He sat in his seat as Sakura passed him a spoon.

-"What the hell is this?" He demanded.

-"It's soup." Sakura answered. Her father took one sip and then spit it out.

-"Are you trying to kill me? This stuff tastes like poison!" He cried out.

-"But it's g-good f-for y-you." Sakura stuttered.

-"Then you eat! Here! Eat it all up!" Her Father shoved the hot bowl into Sakura's arms. Sakura gasped at the burning sensation and accidentally dropped the bowl. It shattered into shards of glass as the soup leaked onto the floor. The father growled and slapped Sakura across the face.

-"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried shielding her face.

-"Clean it up you runt! Don't just stand there!" He yelled. Sakura nodded as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She began washing the floors with a wet rag as her father brushed past her going upstairs. Inari only giggled form his playpen. Sakura was careful not to leave any unclean spots. She washed the rag and headed towards her room. Her bedroom was actually the attic, which she was forced to sleep into. The room only consisted of a mattress with a pillow and blanket, a trunk for her clothing, a small mirror, and a small night-light. Sakura sat down on the floorboards. She brought her backpack with her to do some homework. She was really in trouble in school. Sakura looked down at her math homework and panicked. She knew nothing about these problems. They seemed confusing.

-"I have to do this. Who knew this could be so hard?" Sakura searched her paper for some easy questions. But none were found.

-"Sakura! Get down here!" Her mother barked. Sakura scrambled up from her seat and sprinted to her parent's bedroom.

-"Yes Mother?" Sakura asked bowing.

-"Get me some more cigarettes." Her mother said.

-"But it's really late." Sakura said.

-"I don't care!" Her mother spat.

-"Ok." Sakura murmured. She went downstairs. She grabbed a jacket and slipped on her shoes. The store was pretty far but Sakura knew her way around. It took awhile but Sakura made it to the store. But as soon as she entered the place people stared at her. It was probably because of Sakura's hair color or maybe because she looked dirty and her clothes were way out of date. Sakura ignored the looks and made her way to the cigarette rack. She grabbed the pack that her mother liked. She waited in line until it was her turn.

-"Aren't you a little young to be buying cigarettes?" The man asked suspiciously.

-"They're for my mom." Sakura said.

-'Right." They guy said. Sakura knew he didn't believe her. But she didn't blame him. Who would actually believe a dirty kid with ragged clothes? Sakura thanked the man and left. But before she could reach the door she bumped into someone.

-"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Sakura apologized. She looked up and was surprised to see Gaara no Sabaku here. He is a student from her school. He has red hair with green eyes. He was considered to be a rebellious punk boy. He barely talked to anyone and mostly kept to himself. Sakura bowed her head.

-"Hn." Gaara grunted and walked past her. Sakura watched him wander around the store and then she just left as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked to the bus stop. Her body ached so much. Her mother got mad for Sakura being late and made her pick weeds form their yard until there weren't any left. At moments her father would kick her side and tell her to hurry up. Bruises formed across her sides and there were a few cuts right near her rib cage. Sakura wore khaki Capri's with a red t-shirt but she had jacket because it hid some of the bruises on her arms and plus she felt cold. It was odd since it was still warm. Sakura turned around and smiled when she saw Naruto running up to the bus stop.

-"Hey Sakura-chan!" he greeted.

-"Good morning Naruto-kun." She greeted back. Naruto grinned but then looked down at Sakura's jacket.

-"Aren't you a little hot in that?" He asked.

-"Not really." Sakura shrugged.

-"Ok. By the way Sakura-chan, Iruka says you can sleep over tomorrow! Can you?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled. She has slept over many times before because she knew Naruto wasn't perverted and they were really good friends.

-"I'll ask my parents." Sakura said.

-"Great! We can watch movies and eat all the ramen we want!" Naruto exclaimed. The bus then reached the stop and opened its doors. Sakura and Naruto stepped onto it. Like always, they sat next to each other.

-"So did you do the homework? It was pretty hard but Iruka helped me out." Naruto asked.

-"I finished some but I couldn't with the math. It was too difficult." Sakura admitted.

-"Didn't your mom or dad help you out?" Naruto asked.

-"They were busy." Sakura said.

-"Tch. How busy could they be?" Naruto asked.

-"Pretty busy, I guess. Especially since Inari has been born." Sakura said.

-"Speaking of him, how is Inari?" Naruto asked.

-"Good. He's been crawling on his own now." Sakura said.

-"Cool."

-"Settle down everyone, class in now starting." Kakashi-sensei said. The students sat in their seats. Sakura sat in her seat doodling on paper.

-"Can everyone hand up their math homework?" Kakashi asked. Students began passing up their homework. Sakura only passed up the pile without handing in hers.

-"It's ok, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will understand." Naruto whispered. Sakura nodded. Class went by quickly with Kakashi teaching math. Naruto basically passed along some notes to Sakura without being caught. The bell rang and students went out the door.

-"Naruto-kun, wait for me outside. I need to do something real quick." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and left. Sakura walked up to Kakashi's desk.

-"Um…Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

-"Ah Sakura, just the person I wanted to talk to. What happened to your homework?" Kakashi asked.

-"I couldn't figure out the questions. They were really hard and confusing." Sakura said.

-"Sakura, I'm starting to think that you need tutoring." Kakashi said.

-"Tutoring?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, after school tutoring. You can stay after school Tuesdays and Thursdays and a teacher can tutor you." Kakashi said. Sakura shook her head.

-"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I can't. You see, I have a baby brother to take care of so I won't have time." Sakura said.

-"Well I could talk about with your parents."

-"No! I'm fine, I'll just study harder." Sakura said. Kakashi was surprised at Sakura's tone. He looked at her for a moment.

-"Fine. But just pay more attention and any problems, come to me. Ok?" Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair.

-"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. She smiled at him and then headed out of the classroom.

-"Come on Naruto-kun." Sakura said. They walked into the hallway and started talking about some shows they recently have been watching. But they immediately became silent when they saw Neji and the others walking in front of them.

-"Let's turn around, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. They tried turning around but they already caught sight of them.

-"Well if it isn't the Freak show!" Neji mocked.

-"Just keep walking, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. Sakura nodded in response.

-"Hey! Don't just keep walking when we're talking to you!" Tenten yelled.

-"What do you want?" Naruto demanded glancing at them. Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto squeezed her hand tightly.

-"We only want to have some fun." Ino said.

-"Do it with someone else!" Naruto yelled.

-"But you guys are such easy targets. Why would we want to give up on that?" Tenten asked. Sakura glanced at Naruto and then back at Neji.

-"Let's just go, Naruto-kun." Sakura said tugging onto his shirt.

-"Let's just go Naruto-kun!" Neji mimicked in a girly voice. Sakura felt her cheeks turn red.

-"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

-"No." Neji smirked. Naruto got really mad. He let go of Sakura's hand and charged at Neji with his fists in front. Sakura reached for Naruto.

-"Naru-ah!" Sakura clutched her throat as she began coughing madly. Naruto stopped on his tracks.

-'Sakura-chan!" He went by her side. Sakura fell to her knees coughing. Her throat burned and she couldn't breathe.

-"Hey, is she ok?" Tenten asked walking up to them. Naruto held his arms up like a shield.

-"Stay away! You're just going to make it worse." Naruto cried.

-"I'm going to go get a teacher." Shikamaru said.

-"N-no. I'm fine." Sakura croaked. Her coughing subsided.

-"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? You remember last time." Naruto said.

-"It's ok. The coughing has gone now." Sakura assured Naruto. He was uncertain.

-"We're leaving now." Neji said. Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru followed him in the other direction. Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

-"Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse." Naruto said. Sakura knew she couldn't argue with Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So is she ok?" Naruto asked the nurse.

-"She'll be fine, I'm sure she just has a cold. But I suggest that you get some rest once you get home." The nurse said to Sakura who nodded.

-"That's it? But she was having a huge coughing fit in the hallway!" Naruto argued.

-"I know what I'm doing, Mr. Uzumaki."

-"Yeah, and you're doing nothing." Naruto muttered crossing his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat on her swinging moving her feet. She was sent home since Naruto kept arguing with the nurse saying Sakura was really sick. The nurse finally gave up and told Sakura to go home and rest. Of course, Sakura lied to the nurse saying her mother was going to pick her up. Instead, Sakura sneaked out of the school and went home on her own. Her mother was probably out at some bar drinking and her dad must be gambling seeing that they weren't home. Inari was at a local daycare center so Sakura didn't have to worry about taking care of him. Sakura looked down at her old sneakers. They were dirty and much of the color has faded away. Swinging wasn't much fun so Sakura decided to explore around her backyard. Her house was really deep in the forest so there were many places to explore. Sakura examined some plants and watched some of the animals scurry around. Sakura giggled as she saw a group of baby rabbits playing around. The mother rabbit was watching nearby. Sakura sat by the creek and took off her sneakers and socks. She dipped her feet in and just relaxed.

-"Why can't everyday be like this?" Sakura asked. She closed her eyes for a brief minute. But then Sakura's eyes snapped open when she heard a sound. It sounded like…a bird chirping. But it was very weak. Sakura got up and put her sneakers back on. Her eyes searched around the grass.

-"Where could that sound be coming from?" Sakura whispered. The sound continued. It wasn't until then Sakura that a group of rabbits were crowding around something. Sakura loomed over them looking down at what they were poking. It was a bird.

-"Oh my goodness, it's hurt." Sakura shooed away the rabbits and picked up the bird. It was the size of a canary but it was a strange dark blue. It was barely moving and there were a few small cuts around his body.

-"What should I do?" Sakura asked. She picked up the bird and took it into her house. Sakura set up a small box with a rag and set the bird in there. Sakura observed the bird.

-"Judging by its movements, it looks like he broke his left wing." Sakura said. Before Sakura could do anything else she heard a car park in the driveway.

-"Mom's home!" She hissed. Sakura grabbed the box with the bird in it and dashed upstairs to her bedroom. She waited for her mother to go into her own bedroom. She usually does that to go drink sake or smoke a cigarette while watching television. She heard her mother slam the bedroom door and exhaled. She looked back down at the bird. It was moving weakly and it's chirping was dying down.

-"You need some bandages. These cuts are going to open up soon and bleed." Sakura crept downstairs cautious not to alert her mother. She went to the bathroom and went to her room with the first aid kit in her hand. She wrapped a bandage around the wing and making sure that it didn't cause any pain. She added some special cream to the cuts so they wouldn't re-open.

-"Poor thing, what could've happened to you?" Sakura asked the bird knowing she wouldn't get an answer. The bird recoiled every once in awhile to the pain. Sakura petted the bird with her index finger. But then stopped when she began coughing. Sakura winced a little but then covered herself with a blanket. The bird still had its eyes closed and every once in awhile he would give out a small chirp. Sakura softly smiled at him and then placed the box right next to her bed.

-"You'll need a lot of rest, so just sleep…" Sakura trailed off as she felt her eyelids droop. She yawned for a moment and closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Naruto's House-

-"Naruto, are you almost done with your dinner?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded and pushed away his plate. Iruka picked up his plate and took it to the kitchen. Naruto sat still at his seat for a brief minute.

-"Iruka?"

-"Hm?"

-"I was just wondering, do you happen to know Sakura-chan's parents?" Naruto asked. Iruka paused and then turned his head to his foster son.

-"We used to go to school together but we then just separated after only one year of college. Why do you ask?" Iruka questioned. Naruto shrugged.

-"It's just that Sakura-chan never once invited me over to her house and well…she doesn't really much talk about them."

-"Her parents never were once good role models back in school but I'm sure they take good care of Sakura and Inari." Iruka said. Naruto looked out the window.

-"I wonder…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Ugh…my whole body hurts! Why can't I move my arm? I have to wake up…and…go to school. C'mon eyes! Open!' _He fluttered his eyes opened and his searched the whole room. _'This isn't my room. Where am I? Why does everything seem bigger? What are with these big walls? Am I in a…box? Oh…my…god! I have wings!'_

'**I'm a bird! Wait! This isn't my voice, it sounds like chirping! What the hell happened! Someone help me!' **The small blue bird chirped loudly. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up straight and looked directly to the box. She saw that the bird was chirping loudly.

-"I see you're awake." Sakura smiled. The bird stared at her with his onyx orbs.

'**Who are you?' **He chirped. Sakura only kept smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Well, I finally updated my new story, FLY AWAY. It took me awhile to write it because school is starting soon. Sorry, if the first chapter wasn't that good but I always suck at writing the first chapter of every story. But I hope you liked it. By the way, the bold letters that is used for talking is the bird chirping but that's the translation. Just to let you know. Hope you liked the chapter!**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Voices Carry

_-"You're going to need a name, but what name?" Sakura asked the bird as he ate. _

_-"How about Sparks?" Naruto asked. _

_-"That's more of a dog's name. What about…Sasuke? You know, after the boy who disappeared days ago." Sakura said. _

_-"You mean that Uchiha kid? I suppose that's a good name." Naruto said. The bird looked up at them. _

**-'I **_**am **_**Sasuke Uchiha! That's my name!' **_The bird chirped loudly. But of course, no one understood him._


	2. Voices Carry

- - -

Chapter 2: Voices Carry

- - -

The bird kept chirping inside the box non-stop. Sakura stared at it and then averted her gaze to his wing.

-"Oh your wing! Does it hurt?" Sakura was about to reach for him but the bird back away.

**-'Who the heck are you? Tell me!' **The bird chirped.

-"Shh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to see if your wing has healed yet." Sakura said softly. The bird was still very cautious.

-"Don't worry, as soon as you heal I'll let you free." Sakura said.

**-'Free? I'm not really a bird! I'm really human! That's right, you can't understand me because I'm a bird.' **The bird chirped. Sakura smiled at it.

-"Just trust me." The bird thought for a moment and then walked forward to Sakura's reached out hand.

-"Ok, let's see…can you move your wing a little?" Sakura asked. The bird did.

-"You can understand me! You must be a very smart bird."

**-'Maybe because I'm not a bird. I'm really human.' **The bird chirped. Sakura petted the bird and then put him back down in the box.

-"I have to get ready for school. I'll be right back." Sakura grabbed her clothes for school and went to the bathroom. The observed her room.

-'This looks more like an attic than a bedroom. How did I get here in the first place? But why am I a bird? The last thing I remember is having that fight with Itachi and then I left home to take a walk. Then…'

-"I'm back. Luckily, Mother and Father have left already and Inari is at daycare. That way I can get you some food." Sakura said as she slipped on her sneakers.

-"You must be confused seeing that you are in my room. Well, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 12. I go to Konoha community school."

**-'That's my school! I go to your school!' **The bird chirped. Sakura kneeled down at the box.

-"I have no idea whether you belong to someone or are wild. But for a wild bird, you sure are obedient. What could your name be?"

**-'Sasuke! My name is Sasuke Uchiha!' **Sasuke chirped.

-"But I'm sure when you heal you'll be free then." Sakura said. She grabbed a brush and started brushing her short pink hair. Sasuke noticed how Sakura was very skinny for a 12-year-old. She was also very pale but she was very kind. Sakura grabbed her backpack. She was wearing a jean skirt and a dark pink hoodie. She felt cold today and her throat kind of hurt.

-"I would bring you to school with me but I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Sakura said.

**-'So you're going to leave me here?' **Sasuke chirped. Sakura heard the doorbell ring.

-"That must be Naruto-kun! I'll see you later so I can give you some food. Please don't leave this room." Sakura then waved good-bye at the bird and left downstairs.

~*~*~*~

-"What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Sakura closed the door behind her.

-"Sorry, I found this bird yesterday and now I'm trying to take care of it." Sakura said.

-"A bird, huh? Was it hurt?"

-"Yeah, its wing was slightly broken but it's getting better. When he's recovered, then I'll release him." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

-"Sakura-chan, have you heard about Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

-"I have heard of him but I've never seen him before. Why?"

-"Because he's missing. Papers have been posted all around town searching for him. Apparently he has been missing for over a week." Naruto said.

-"But doesn't he like skip school all the time?"

-"Yeah, but this time he hasn't been seen anywhere. Ordinarily, he would come back after only two days." Naruto said.

-"I hope he's ok." Naruto nodded.

-"You're still coming over today, right?" Naruto asked.

-"Yeah, I have my things ready. But would it be all right if I bring along the bird? I can't leave him home alone." Sakura said.

-"I don't mind." Naruto shrugged.

-"Thanks." Sakura smiled at her friend but her thoughts were drifting to something else. She has heard of Sasuke Uchiha before. She knew he was extremely popular around her school. He used to go to a private school since he was rich. Konoha Community School is the cheapest school you can find in Konoha. Adults who attended that school never got far in life.

If you went Konoha Community School and attend college and then become successful, you would be considered the luckiest person in the city. The chances of that are very slim unless you attend a private school like Konoha Academy. Sasuke was known to skip school every now and then but he managed always get straight A's. But Sasuke never was far from home for more than at least 3 days.

-"Do you think he was kidnapped?"

-"What?" Naruto asked.

-"Kidnapped. Do you think Sasuke was kidnapped?"

-"I don't think so. For a guy our age he seems to handle himself pretty well." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So your homework for tonight are pages 13-14 numbers 1 to 49." Kakashi announced. The class groaned.

-"Do we have to?" A student asked. Kakashi nodded his head.

-"Class dismissed." Kakashi said. Students piled up to the door.

-"Yes! Time for lunch!" Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled.

-"Let's go then." Naruto and Sakura left for the lunchroom then. They went to their table and sat down. Naruto without delay took out his ramen to eat. He then stopped and turned to Sakura who was reading a book.

-"Sakura-chan…"

-"It's ok Naruto-kun. I don't feel hungry." Naruto stared at Sakura with a hard look.

-"Liar. Wait right here." Naruto got up from his seat and left the cafeteria.

-"Naruto-kun." Sakura groaned in defeat. Naruto came back after a few minutes with a sandwich and carton of milk.

-"Here." He handed Sakura the food.

-"Where'd you get these?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

-"Courtesy of Kakashi-sensei." He said. Sakura hugged Naruto.

-"You're the greatest friend I ever had." She murmured. Naruto blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Asuma's Art Class-

-"Ok class, so we're going to be working on sculptures." Asuma-sensei said. Ino yawned.

-"Boring."

-"Ms. Yamanaka, I would be more than happy to send you to the office instead of enjoying my class. It's your choice." Asuma-sensei warned. Shikamaru and Neji sniggered. Ino turned her head away in anger.

-"Nice job." Tenten mocked. Ino stuck out her tongue. Naruto whispered something in Sakura's ear and she began giggling.

-"Ok, you may begin you projects." Asuma-sensei said.

-"I'm going to do a sculpture of a bowl of ramen? What about you, Sakura-chan?" Sakura pondered over that thought.

-"I'm not sure." Naruto patted her back.

-"I'm sure you'll think of something." Sakura nodded distantly. She was thinking about that bird she found last night. She was worried about him. What if her parents came home early and found him? Sakura would surely be in trouble. Sakura locked her knees together and gulped.

-"Naruto, do you think the bird might be ok?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" He asked.

-"Well, my parents don't know he's there. They don't like pets." Sakura replied.

-"You're coming over tonight, bringing along the bird would be good if you're that worried."

-"Yeah…" Sakura wavered. She watched as Naruto sculpted the clay into a bowl. It didn't look much like a bowl but Naruto tried. Sakura then felt something hit her back. She turned around and saw a ball of clay rolling around the floor.

-"Who did that?" Naruto demanded. His eyes shifted over to Neji. He was snickering. Naruto stomped over to Neji and punched him on the face. Neji fell back with a bloody nose. Asuma-sensei stood up with a furious face.

-"Naruto! Go to the office now!"

-"But—."

-"Now!" Naruto slumped his shoulders and left the art room. Asuma-sensei sighed.

-"Tenten, take Neji to the nurse."

-"Okay." Tenten helped Neji up and helped him to the nurse. Sakura sat in her seat trembling, she could feel the glares Ino and Shikamaru were giving her.

-"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said in a low voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Gym Class-

Sakura changed into her gym clothes reluctantly. They were just a pair of blue shorts and white t-shirt with blue cuffs. Naruto hasn't come back from the office but Neji did. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore but had to have a bandage around it. Ino and Tenten told some classmates lies about what really happened. The lies made some of the girls shun Sakura even more.

The girls left the locker room and went into the gym. In the gym, you had to sit on the bleachers but no one wanted Sakura sit with them. Usually Sakura would sit with Naruto but he wasn't there. Sakura looked around and her eyes landed on boy with brown hair. He had a dog sitting next to him. He also had to red upside down triangles on his cheeks. Sakura took a deep breath and walked up to him.

-"Hi…may I please sit next to you?" Sakura asked in a meek voice. The boy looked at her smiled.

-"Sure!" Sakura smiled and sat down.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno."

-"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru. You can pet him of you like." Akamaru went onto Sakura's lap and began to sniff her then he started to lick her face. Sakura began giggling as she held Akamaru.

-"Hey, he likes you." Kiba smiled. Sakura smiled back. After Akamaru stopped licking Sakura's face, he went back to Kiba's side.

-"I've never really seen you around here." Sakura noted.

-"Yeah, I just moved here. But I've seen you before. You usually hang out with that blond-haired kid." Kiba said.

-"You mean Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Kiba nodded. Ironic then was how Naruto came into the gym at the time Sakura said his name. His face was angry as he looked down at the slip of paper he was holding.

-"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she ran up to him. Kiba followed suit.

-"I got stupid detention! I won't be able to go home until an hour later after everybody else leaves." Naruto complained.

-"Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you." Kiba said extending a hand out towards Naruto to which Naruto shook.

-"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded.

-"Naruto-kun, let's go to the bleachers now." Sakura said tugging onto Naruto's sleeve.

-"Okay." Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura went back to bleachers and began talking.

-"Cool dog." Naruto said pointing to Akamaru.

-"Thanks!" Kiba said.

-"So where are you from, Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked.

-"I'm from Suna. My parents own a animal shelter and are veterinarians." Kiba answered.

-"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

-"Yeah, it is." Kiba chuckled.

-"Do you have lots of animals?" Sakura wondered.

-"I do. But none of them are mine. They belong to other people. Akamaru my only pet."

-"That's nice." Sakura grinned. Kiba grinned back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I wish I didn't have detentions, Neji started it!" Naruto cried out as he headed for the detention room.

-"I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

-"For what?" Naruto asked.

-"It's because of me that you got detention." Sakura whimpered.

-"It's not your fault. I was the one who punched Neji in the nose not you." Sakura then perked up and smiled at Naruto.

-"I'll be right back Naruto-kun." She yelled as she ran down the hall.

-"But don't you have to go home? School's over!" Naruto called out but Sakura was already gone.

~*~*~*~

-"Asuma-sensei!" Sakura called after. Asuma turned around and saw Sakura behind him.

-"What is it, Ms. Haruno?" He asked.

-"About Naruto-kun, it wasn't his fault! It was mine! Neji threw a ball of clay at my back and so Naruto-kun got mad. Please don't get him in trouble, it's me you want." Sakura said. Asuma looked at Sakura astonished.

-"I see. I guess it's Neji who deserves the detention for hitting you first."

-"So you won't give Naruto-kun detention?" Sakura asked.

-"No, I won't. But you need to do something for me." Asuma said.

-"P-pardon?"

-"You're failing my art class really badly. I want you to work on your clay sculpture for extra credit so you can pass my class. Is that clear?"

-"Y-yes."

-"Okay then. You may go home." Asuma said. Sakura nodded and ran back downstairs to tell Naruto the news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"I can't believe you got me out of detention, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked towards Sakura's home.

-"It was nothing." Sakura said meekly.

-"It sure was something!" Naruto put his arm around Sakura and chuckled to himself. Sakura blushed lightly.

-"My parents aren't home yet." Sakura said as she and Naruto entered her house. They walked up the stairs to Sakura's room.

-"Ah! How are you?" Sakura asked, rushing up to the box. The bird looked up at her.

-**'I was so bored!' **He chirped. Sakura giggled and patted his head.

-"What's that?" Naruto asked.

-"This is the bird that I told you about." Sakura responded. Naruto went to Sakura's side. He tried to pet Sasuke's head but Sasuke pecked Naruto's finger.

-"Hey! That hurt!"

-"Sorry, he doesn't seem to be good with strangers." Sakura explained. Naruto muttered something under his breath and rubbed his sore finger.

-"Oh! I have to feed. You must be hungry." Sakura took out some bird feed she was able to buy with change she found on the sidewalk earlier. She placed the feed into the bowl she laid out for Sasuke. The bird looked at the food strangely but then began eating.

-"You're going to need a name but what name?" Sakura asked as the bird ate.

-"How about Sparks?" Naruto asked.

-"That's more of a dog's name. But what about…Sasuke? You know, after the boy who disappeared days ago." Sakura said

-"You mean that Uchiha kid? I suppose that's a good name." Naruto said. The bird looked up at them.

-**"I **_**am **_**Sasuke Uchiha! That's my name!" **The bird chirped loudly. But of course, no one understood him.

-"Well, you should get your stuff ready. Iruka is picking us up here in like 15 minutes." Naruto said.

-"You're right. Naruto-kun, make sure Sasuke finishes his feed." Naruto nodded. Sakura began getting her stuff together. She put some fresh clothes in her bag and even her favorite book. Meanwhile, Naruto was observing Sakura's bedroom.

-"You don't have much stuff up here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura bit her lip.

-"I don't really like having a lot of stuff. I like keeping it simple." She lied.

-"I guess that makes sense."

-**'Where are you going?' **Sasuke tweeted. Sakura grabbed another small bag and put most of Sasuke's stuff in there.

-"My parents would be mad at me if they found out I brought a wild animal here. That's why I'm bringing Sasuke with me." Sakura said.

-"I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind."

-"I know." Sakura replied. Sasuke moved around in the box. _'I want to get out of here but my stupid wing won't move.' _Sakura though. When Sakura had all of her bags.

-"Okay, let's go Naruto-kun." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. He grabbed Sasuke's box and he and Sakura went out of the house to wait for Iruka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"So how are you doing so far, Sakura?" Iruka asked, serving both Naruto and Sakura a sandwich.

-"I'm well." Sakura said with a smile. She poked at her sandwich while Naruto was already eating his. Iruka noticed this.

-"Is there something wrong with your sandwich?" Iruka asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"No." Sakura forced herself to eat the sandwich but already felt her stomach rebelling against the food. Sakura was almost never fed at her house so she wasn't used to getting a lot of food to eat.

-"Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong with your arm?"

-"What?" Sakura looked down and gasped. She forgot all about the burn marks she got from when her father shoved the hot bowl of soup into her arms. She was so stupid to take off her sweater right in front of her friend.

-"I spilled hot water on me when making soup." She lied.

-"Didn't your parents take you to the doctor?" Iruka asked.

-"Y-yes but the doctors said there was nothing to worry about." Sakura answered. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks.

-"I'll be right back, I think Sasuke wants some fresh air." Sakura took Sasuke into her hand and went upstairs. She entered the bathroom and set Sasuke by the window.

-"Why was I so stupid? Please god, don't let them find out, please." Sakura prayed. She turned to the sink and let the cold water run onto the burn marks. She clenched her teeth as her burn stung. Sasuke watched her.

-**'Those burn marks are going to get worse if you don't go to a doctor." **Sasuke peeped. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

-"I'm going to be fine Sasuke. Don't worry." Sakura said. It was almost like Sakura knew what Sasuke was thinking. Sasuke flew over to Sakura's shoulder.

-"Hey, I think your wing is getting better." Sakura remarked.

-**'That's good.' **

**-**"Then you'll be able to go back to the wild." Sakura smiled genuinely at Sasuke. They went back downstairs where Naruto was watching some TV. Sakura sat down next to him.

-"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

-"Hmmm…about we watch some movies?" Sakura asked.

-"Sure!" Naruto took out some movies but unfortunately for Sakura, they were horror movies. Sakura tensed up and Sasuke felt it.

-'You're not scare of some scary movies, are you?'

-"Um, Naruto-kun? Don't you have any other movies?" Sakura asked trying to sound casual.

-"Yeah, I do but horror movies are way better! Especially it's dark outside!" Naruto exclaimed. He put the disk in and sat back down on the couch. Sakura groaned in defeat. The movie started and Sakura inched closer to Naruto. He chuckled and placed a blanket over her.

-"I know how much you hate watching horror movies without this blanket." He said. Sakura nodded and placed the blanket all around her. Minutes into the movie Naruto put his arm around Sakura but occasionally Sasuke pecked at Naruto's fingers. It wasn't until that Naruto gave up and scowled at the bird.

-**'I feel suffocated when you do that.' **Sasuke chirped. Naruto ignored Sasuke and resumed to watching the movie. Sasuke felt it when Sakura tensed up at the scary parts.

-**'It's just a movie; it's not real.' **But soon Naruto shut off the movie because Sakura began crying at the one scary part.

-"It's not real, you know." Naruto said.

-"I know. But it's still scary." Sakura sniffed. Naruto grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away from Sakura's eyes.

-"Nothing scary is coming you way. If something ever did try to hurt you then I'll protect you Sakura-chan, I promise." Naruto smiled. Sakura blushed and nodded. Sasuke pecked at Naruto's finger.

-"Ow! Geez Sakura-chan, Sasuke sure doesn't like me."

-**'You flirting was making me sick.' **Sakura petted Sasuke's head.

-"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

-"I'm sure he did." Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke inwardly smirked.

-**'Dobe.'**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka walked into the bedroom of Naruto and Sakura. They were playing some cards while Sasuke was eating some seeds in his box.

-"Time for bed, kids." Iruka announced.

-"Aww, can't we stay up a little bit longer?' Naruto whined. Iruka shook his head.

-"Sorry Naruto, but Sakura's parents called and they want her home early tomorrow." Sakura gulped.

-"They called?" She asked in a strained voice.

-"Yeah, your father seemed annoyed. Did he have a bad day at work?"

-"Something like that." Sakura mumbled. Iruka nodded.

-"Okay then, lights out." Iruka switched off the lights and closed the door. Both Naruto and Sakura scrambled into their sleeping bags. It wasn't then until Naruto began snoring while Sakura was wide-awake. She crept out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed over to the box of Sasuke.

-**'Shouldn't you be sleeping?' **

-"You know Sasuke-kun, I'm nervous of going home."

-**'Wouldn't you want to be with your own family?' **Sasuke could not comprehend what the girl was saying. At one moment she seems like a sweet girl who has nothing to worry about but in the next she was very timid.

-"Ne Sasuke, I think you're the only thing that I can talk to without a problem." Sakura said. Sasuke titled his head in confusion. Sakura slightly giggled and went back to her own bed again. When Sasuke was completely sure that she was asleep, he flew out of box to the open window.

-'I've got to get out of here.'

~*~*~*~

Sasuke flew into the night with no way knowing where he wanted to go. He just needed to leave that place as soon as possible. The whole town was sleeping and not much was outside. He landed on tree branch sighed.

**-'What in the hell happened to me?' **He wondered to himself. But in that exact time Sasuke felt a strange sensation erupt in his body. He suddenly felt heavier and claws were becoming human feet again. Sasuke then saw himself as a human again but was unprepared so fell off the branch.

-"Ugh. I'm back to normal? How?" Sasuke examined himself but looking around his body. He was back in the clothing that he last remembered wearing.

-"How did I turn back into a human?" Sasuke thought out loud.

-"Maybe because it's a full moon out tonight, Uchiha." A voice said. Sasuke whipped around and his eyes widened.

-"You!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****Finally! I updated the 2****nd**** chapter! Sorry, but as I said in chapter 16 in Senior Year, I have so much schoolwork. I will update this when I have time but I'm still working on the next chapter of Lonesome Girl. Thank you everyone who is still waiting patiently for the next chapter on that story. If anyone is confused with this chapter, just message me or tell me in your review and I'll reply with an answer. **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Here's a preview of the next chapter: Chapter 3

_-"You're the one who turned me into this bird!" Sasuke yelled. The woman rolled her eyes. _

_-"Relax Uchiha, there is a reason why I did that."_

_-"Who knew one of the legendary sannin would do this sort of thing." Sasuke said with sarcasm dripping from the words. _


	3. Chapter 3 UPDATED 6-23-13

**Recap: **

_-"How did I turn back into a human?" Sasuke thought out loud._

_-"Maybe because it's a full moon out tonight, Uchiha." A voice said. Sasuke whipped around and his eyes widened._

_-"You!"_

**Chapter 3**

Tsunade smirked as she approached Sasuke, who backed away with every step she took. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, making sure that she wouldn't pull something while he was off guard. But as much as he wanted to strangle her, he knew that Tsunade was the key to the answers he desperately needed, and he wasn't about to let her get away before he can get them.

-"Would you quit looking at me like that?" Tsunade asked. "God, you look like you're about to choke me any second."

-"You're the one who turned me into this bird!" Sasuke yelled. The woman rolled her eyes.

-"Relax Uchiha, there is a reason why I did that."

-"Who knew one of the legendary sannin would do this sort of thing." Sasuke said with sarcasm dripping from the words. Tsunade's eyes narrowed before she grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt and pulled his face close to hers.

-"Look, I can explain to you nicely of your—er—ordeal or I can pummel you right now to bloody pulp first before I explain. Your choice." Sasuke tried to match Tsunade's glare. He balled his hands into fists but then relaxed. How could he possibly get into a fight with one of the legendary sannin when minutes ago he was just a flimsy bird? Sasuke sighed and nodded to Tsunade.

-"Fine, but you better give me a good explanation. No bullshit." He said through gritted teeth. Tsunade chuckled, letting go of his shirt and patted his head. Sasuke was losing his patience more and more. He needed answers and wasn't sure when he was going to turn back into a bird again.

-"Sasuke…I'm going to be blunt with you about this. You are a fucked up, spoiled brat who isn't appreciative of anything. Not of your parents, friends, and the privileged life you have. I had to do something to teach you a lesson."

-"SO YOU TURN ME INTO A DAMN BIRD?! What is the matter with you? What kind of lesson is that?! Am I supposed to learn the error of my ways by being turned into an animal? That is beyond fucked up!"

-"Just shut up and—"

-"No, you shut up! Do you have any idea what I've been through? At first, I'm human just hanging out with my friends and the next thing I know, I'm a freaking bird! I can't fucking talk to anyone, I have to find my way everywhere I go, and I can hardly fly now because my wing is broken. You ruined my life and I should kill you!" Sasuke tried to catch his breath after his rant before slumping to the hard ground. Tsunade just stood there with her hand on her hip and sighed.

-"Are you done? Good. Correction Uchiha: You were hanging out with your friends AFTER you stole some cash from your own mother, picked a fight with your older brother, and practically trashed your home because your parents were threatening you with military school so stop acting like you were just the innocent victim, because you're damn not." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples. "Hell, I should've turned you into a damn bug instead of a bird. The point is Sasuke, I was watching the whole time and I didn't like your attitude. Turning you into a bird isn't exactly…ideal but at least you get the picture."

-"Great, so now can you change me back?"

-"Uh...I can't. I don't really have the power to do that."

-"Please tell me this is just another part of the punishment and you're just saying that to scare me."

-"Nope. Sorry Uchiha, this is one of those things where they go away on their own; mainly because it's a foreign jutsu to me."

-"Then what the hell am I supposed to do until then?!" Sasuke demanded, punching the tree next to him with all his might. "Am I supposed to just stay a bird for all eternity? No…I can't. I have my family, friends, and being a bird fucking sucks."

-"The sun is going to rise in a few hours so I'm going to make this fast. Listen carefully, the only times you can change back is during a full moon. Cliché, I know but hey, at least you have some chances to be human, right? In meantime, try to stay alive and…I don't know…get your fucking act together! I'll come back to visit you whenever I have an update on something that could help. Anyway, I gotta go. Good luck Uchiha."

-"Wait!" Sasuke tried to reach for Tsunade but it was too late as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Argh…..gah!" Sasuke kicked at a tree a few times before leaning against it. He felt absolutely hopeless. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Not like this. He knew Tsunade had a point; he was a brat at times with his family. Things weren't that much different with his brother either. Itachi is always perfect and can do no wrong, it was so annoying and suffocating how his parents gushed over him while they reprimanded Sasuke for every little thing he did wrong. So, now what? _'Sakura…_' Sasuke's head snapped up. He completely forgot about the pink-haired girl that saved her. He knew he had to get back before she realized he was gone. After all, she is his only ticket for survival since she decided to keep him as a pet.

-"Shit…how can I get back to that dobe's house if I'm still human? This is going to be tricky…" Sasuke was about to think of a few ideas when the sound of a twig snapping quickly grabbed his attention. He whipped around ready to attack whoever it was but was instead met with two curious, green eyes.

-"Um…hello. Sorry to disturb you…" Sakura half-waved but didn't know what else to say. She woke up minutes ago and was worried when she saw that her bird wasn't in the room with her. She went out without Naruto to look for him but was now curious to find a handsome stranger in the middle of the woods. If only she wasn't wearing her pajamas and had bed head…

-"What? No…it's ok, I—uh—well, was just—um—taking a walk. By myself." Sasuke cursed at himself. He probably sounded like some creep now but he didn't know exactly what to say.

-"You look familiar…do I know you from somewhere?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's heart started to race a little. Did she already figure it out that he's the bird? No way! She can't possibly figure that out on her own. Can she? "Wait…I know who you are!"

-"Y-you do..?"

-"You're the missing Uchiha kid from the posters! But…you're not missing. You're right here…" Sakura timidly smiled at Sasuke, who let out a sigh of a relief that she didn't think he was a bird. _'Stupid! How can she figure that out? No person can think that unless they're messed up in the head. Calm down…there's only about a few more hours until sunrise. I just gotta distract her a bit.'_

-"Yeah, I'm Sasuke and no, I'm not missing. Those posters are old. I was..uh…found—not found—I mean, I came home a few days ago. My parents just forgot to tell people that. And you are?" Sasuke tried to hide the nervousness in his voice and act like he had no clue who was Sakura was.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. Have you by chance seen a bird around here? He's dark blue and about this small," Sakura spread her hands apart a few inches.

-"Uh, no. I don't think so. Maybe he went out for some fresh air or something. Birds need that."

-"Do you really think so?"

-"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. The less he said the better. He needed a way to distract Sakura and make his way back to the dobe's house before he transforms back. _'Damn it…why couldn't I have been turned into a wolf instead._'

-"How old are you? I'm 12 but I turn13 soon! Sorry if this seems rude but why did you run away? Your parents seemed very worried and…yeah. You know, I've never seen you around school. Are you in a different grade or something because I—"

-"Do you always talk this much?" Sasuke cut her off. "Because honestly, you sound really annoying."

-"Sorry…I normally don't talk a lot." Sakura averted her eyes somewhere, tears filling up her eyes. She was nervous to actually be talking to boy other than Naruto but there was something about this Sasuke boy that seemed familiar. She wanted to say something more but remembered why she was outside in the first place. "I better go, ja ne." Sakura smiled at Sasuke and started to walk off. Sasuke only nodded and watched her retreating figure. This was finally his chance to make it back to the house, but first he has to turn back into a bird. _'Is there some sort of magic word I say or something?_' He thought to himself. He looked up at the sky and guessed that the sun would come up very soon. He ran his hand through his hair but stopped short. Inspecting closely at his hand, Sasuke noticed a few blue feathers poking out of skin.

-"I guess it's time." He sighed, running at full speed in the direction of Naruto's house. As he ran, Sasuke felt the same sensation he felt before. The transformation was coming on fast. He felt himself getting shorter and that his clothes were starting to disappear and morph into dark blue feathers. _'Just a little longer...'_ With closed eyes, Sasuke jumped up as high as he could onto tree branch. In that split second, his whole body changed back into the body of a small bird. Instead of landing on the tree branch, Sasuke soared into the sky with his wings spread out. Luckily, his injury was healing and his flying ability came back. After a few minutes of flying, he was able to spot the window into Naruto's room and fly right back into his box. The crunching sound of Sasuke's claws hitting the shredded paper in the box awoke Sakura. She blinked for a few seconds at Sasuke before smiling warmly at him.

-"I knew you'd come back." She whispered. "You know, I met that missing Uchiha boy when I was looking for you. He was interesting…and mean."

-"**Hey!**" Sasuke chirped. _'At least I made back in time.' _Sakura petted Sasuke's head with her finger before drifting right back to sleep. Sasuke gazed at her for second before closing his own eyes, worries plaguing his mind. _'Oh Kami-sama…what am I going to do?'_

**A few weeks later…**

Weeks passed without another full moon leaving Sasuke in his bird form all day and night. In a way, it was fine because he got used to living like that. Tsunade only came back once but with hardly any news. She only repeated what she said last time and went her own way again. At one point, Sakura tried releasing him back into the woods but found that the next morning, Sasuke would come back. She considered him her special bird. She also didn't find it difficult to keep Sasuke a secret because he would stay quiet most of the time and her parents hardly entered her bedroom. But that still didn't stop them from hitting her for every little thing.

-"Jeez Sasuke, I really wish that my parents didn't force me to go out and get my own party stuff." Sakura groaned, walking out of the Konoha general store with Sasuke right on her shoulder. It was really hot and humid day out and Sakura's parents were too lazy to go out and buy the decorations for their own daughter's 13th birthday party. The party wasn't even for Sakura. It was just to keep up the image that they are devoted parents and love their child very much.

-"**It's too hot to do anything to do.**" Sasuke chirped, but he couldn't complain considering how suffocating it was in Sakura's attic of a bedroom. It almost felt like a gas chamber if it wasn't for the tiny fan Sakura kept by her bed and his birdcage, that Iruka eventually got for him.

-"Well at least I get to finally have a party and invite all my friends!" Sakura was about to giggle but stopped when she felt a stabbing pain in her throat. "Ah!" She yelped, doubling her over and grabbed her throat.

-"**Hey! What's going on?!**" Sasuke flew off Sakura's shoulder and landed near her feet. Sakura couldn't stop her convulsive coughing and eventually fell onto the sidewalk. When her coughing ceased, she breathed heavily, trying to support herself with her hands on the sidewalk. Sakura felt faint and very dizzy to the point that her vision started to blur.

**-"Sakura? Sakura! Keep it together, I'm sure someone will get help soon!"** Sakura smiled faintly at Sasuke before her vision turned dark and she fell unconscious.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Well, I'm back! I am terribly sorry for the really long hiatus but now I'm back and ready to finish this story like I promised. I hope you guys liked it and I'll try my best next time to make the chapters longer. If you have any questions, just message me!**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

(Sorry, no preview for now but I promise that I'll have one in the next coming chapters.)


End file.
